


I'm Married With Kids

by FaberryAchele



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Football | Soccer, Hockey, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaberryAchele/pseuds/FaberryAchele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Quinn and Rachel Berry-Fabray with their three children, Aiden, Isabella and Harry Berry-Fabray. Lot of teenage dramas, romantic family moments. Faberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Married With Kids

Rachel Berry-Fabray walked to the bottom of the stairs. “Kids, breakfast’s ready!” she shouted. She walked back into the kitchen, going back to finish the last touches on several eggs and bacons. Her house was full of teenagers, including two boys who could eat a cow these day, she had to make sure they have enough food in their stomach. She looked over her shoulder at her wife. “Honey, can you set the table, please? I would ask Bella to do it but they have to hurry up if they don’t wanna be late. Beside you know Bella’s going to whine while doing it.”

Quinn chuckled as she put down her newspaper; she took a final sip from her coffee and stood up, walking to the cupboards. She kissed the top of Rachel’s head in passing, grabbing the plates and setting the table. She lifted her head up when she heard footsteps coming from the living room, she smiled immediately. 

“Good morning, Bella.” She greeted her sixteen years old but she only got a groan in respond. “What’s wrong?’

Bella signed, an annoyed expression on her face. “Mom, Aiden’s taking forever in the bathroom. I swear if he wasn’t crushing on some of the girls, I would think he’s gay; he’s fussing over his hair for thirty minutes. I need the bathroom!” she crossed her arms, looking between her moms to see who would take her side. It was the first day of school, her sophomore year and she wanted to look her best.

Rachel grabbed the frying pan and began to separate the food on five plates. “You know he’s obsessed with his hair, Bell so calm down. Why don’t you go and get dressed, I’m sure he’ll be done by the time you finish.”  
Bella groaned, throwing her arms up. “Fine. But If he’s not out there in ten minutes, I’m gonna kill him.” she stormed up the stairs, making sure to stomp her feet hard on every steps.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she sat down to the table. “Teenagers.” she murmured.

Rachel heard it and laughed softly, sitting next to her wife as she rubbed her shoulders. “Get used to it, there’s going to be high school drama soon. You remember our sophomore year, it was hell.”

Quinn nodded as she rubbed her forehead. “Don’t get me started on that one. It wasn’t fun.”

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down to the table, immediately eating his breakfast at fast speed. Quinn arched her eyebrows. “Harry, it would be easier if you would chew sometimes. Your brother not here to take it from you, you don’t have to eat that fast.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond but Rachel stopped him, pointing a finger at him. “Don’t even think about speaking with your mouth full, young man.”

Harry shot Rachel an apologetic look, swallowing his bit before speaking. “I have to go to school ten minutes early because Brendon told me last night, that’s when the soccer coach Mr. Taylor will put out the signing sheets for the season. I want to be the first one to sign up.” 

Rachel smiled at her son. “I’m sure you’ll get in. You were a fantastic player last year.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I know but this is big. It’s high school soccer, not middle school. They only include ten freshmen in the team and I have to be one of them.”

Quinn gave her son a look. “Then you have to fight for it. You know what your mama always says.”

Harry smiled, answering for his mother. “If you want something bad enough, you work hard and you can get it.”

Rachel nodded a proud smile on her face. “That’s right.”

A minute later Aiden arrived, dressed in jeans and dark sweatshirt, his twin sister behind him, who was wearing a blue skirt with t-shirt and a jean vest over it, joining the family at  
the table. Aiden beamed as he saw all the delicious food on display. “Oh thank God. I’m starving.” He grabbed his fork, taking a bit from the bacon. 

Quinn looked at Aiden, then at Bella. “I see all three of you are ready so hurry up and eat your breakfast. You don’t want to be late on the first day.”

The children all nodded, continued eating their breakfast.

“What is your schedule for today?” Rachel asked the family. She was a stayed home mom who gave singing lesson every now and then and she’d like to know when her family would arrive home.

Aiden paused in eating, shrugged “It’s the first day, I don’t think we’re going to do anything important.”  
Xxxxxxxx  
Isabella signed as Nora parked her car in the school parking lot. If she was honest with herself, she was afraid, terrified even. Nora, her best friend since kindergarten, turned her head, hearing the sign.

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s just the first day jiggles, I think.” Bella replied, looking out the window.

Nora coked an eyebrow. “Oh really? And nothing to do with signing up for the cheerleading squad?”

“I’m afraid they are not going to except us like last year. I was devastated, Nora. I don’t want to let it happen again this time.” Bella explained.

Freshman year was not a good year for Isabella Berry-Fabray. She was the new little kid with two brothers and two moms. Regardless how accepting New York City was, there’ll be always people who could not understand the term ‘love is love’. She didn’t get bullied but they didn’t notice her at all and somehow she find that more humiliating than growing a thicker skin. Fortunately Nora was by her side every step so it was easier sometimes.

Nora grabbed Bella’s hand and softly squeezed. “We practiced all summer for this, Bell. We’re going to get in and we’re going to have so much fun. You’ll see.” Nora said, reassuringly. “Now let’s go before the bell’s ring.” They both step out the car and walked inside the school.

XXXxxxxx 

Quinn pushed up her glasses on the top of her head and started rubbing her forehead trying to relive her growing headache. She just got to work and her day couldn’t be more stressful. The minute she walked in the door her boss, Michael attacked her with more paperwork she’s ever seen. She loved being a lawyer but the amount of paperwork was getting a bit ridiculous. A knock on her little office door grabbed her attention. 

“Come in.” she called out, already pushing away the papers. She internally signed; she had to tidy up her desk.

Santana Lopez-Pierce, her neighbor and good friend, opened the door and sat down in front of Quinn. “Hi, Q.”

Quinn tried to smile but what came out was more like a grimace. She saw Santana’s eyebrows furrowed with confusion. “Okay, what’s up? You look like shit.”

Quinn breathed out a humorless chuckle, leaning heavily back in her chair. “Johnson case.” she said simply.

Santana winced at hearing the name. Mark Johnson’s a very powerful man who has the kind of money to get the best lawyers to work on his case. On the outside he was friendly, good company but on the inside he was a cruel, cruel man. Two weeks ago came out in the news that he was beating his wife and children, sometimes brutally. Quinn’s firm got the opportunity to go against him and his lawyers but to Quinn it meant lot long hours and even more paperwork. 

“I have to say, I want him locked up for a really long time, but I’m glad I didn’t get his case. Brittany would kill me if I weren’t home for dinner.” Santana explained.

Quinn turned her head to her desk. There were two framed pictures placed in her line of vision if she needed a little bumping up after a long meeting. The first picture there was only Rachel standing on the beach in Hawaii on their honeymoon. She was absolutely gorgeous in her simple white dress, her brown chocolate hair floating on her shoulder like the waves behind her, wearing a traditional colorful Hawaii flower necklace. She beautiful smile was out of this world. 

On the second picture was her entire family. Rachel was bugging her for weeks to get the kids to professional photographer to take a family portrait. The kids were younger, the twins probably ten or eleven and Harry’s seven. They were in white clothes, holding hands, smiling from ear to ear.

“How’s Rachel handling you being in here this much?” Santana asked, interrupting Quinn train of thoughts. She shook her head and turned to look at Santana.

“There wasn’t long hours in this week because the case’s pretty much new. But for next week, I don’t know how my schedule going to be. Let’s hope she’ll understand.” Quinn said, moving the papers away to get more space on her desk.

“You mean to tell me, you didn’t tell your wife yet?” Santana eyes widen, leaning forward Quinn.

Quinn signed, tighten up her ponytail before she answered Santana’s question. “I didn’t find the right time. I mean, Rachel was freaking out all week because it’s the kids first day of school. For the twins it’s their sophomore year but for Harry it’s his freshman year in high school. And you know how Rachel’s a mama bear, if she would have a say in this, she would get them to never grow up and be with her forever. The first school days always hard on her.”

Santana chuckled, nodding her head. “Oh yeah but don’t get me started on Brittany. She cried because Maddie wanted to sleepover at her friend’s house for the first time. I had to help Maddie get her stuff alone because Brittany went into our bedroom and cried for twenty minutes.”

Quinn smiled softly, “Yeah but she’s pregnant, you can forgive her for that. It’s hormones.”

“Don’t play this card on me, Quinn.” Santana groaned. “Every time she gets emotional or furious she’s blaming it on the hormones.”

“Welcome on broad.” Quinn laughed, “You know how many times Rachel wanted to kill me when she was pregnant with Harry. I’m lucky I only get a giant purple bruise on my hand instead of a broken bone, at the birth.”

“I remember that. You looked like you’re going to pass out from the pain and the yelling. She almost divorced you in the delivery room.” 

Quinn shook her head. “Don’t remind me.”  
XXXXxxxx  
“Aiden! Dude! Wait up!” Nick James shouted, running in the hallway to caught Aiden before he get in the classroom. 

Aiden was halfway inside the classroom when he heard his friend calling out for him. He didn’t see Nick in the summer because he’s parents’ divorce and he was staying with his dad in Florida. 

Aiden petted Nick’s shoulder roughly in greeting. “Hey, man. How was summer in Florida? Did you see hot girls in bikini, you lucky bustard.” he laughed.

Nick shot a smirk, his eyes sparkling. “You bet ya. They were awesome, dude. Every day they get to the beach and started to play volleyball and there was some serious bouncing. I ended up not seeing much of Florida but it was worth it.”

“It was definitely better than my summer, that’s for sure.”

“What did you do?”

“We visited my grandparents in Lima for three weeks. I don’t know how my moms survived there for eighteen years. I was bored 99°% of the time.” Aiden said grimacing.

Nick’s mouth twitched up in disgust, “That’s a bummer. At least you’re over it and we can start to play hockey again soon. Practice starts next week.”

“You talked to Mr. Harrison?” Aiden asked surprised. “I couldn’t find him in the locker room earlier.” 

“Nobody told you?” Nick asked furrowing his eyebrows, “Mr. Harrison got fired in the summer. There’s a new coach for hockey this season and her name is Mrs. Carter.”

Aiden’s eyes widen in surprise. He wasn’t best friends with his team mates but he thought something like this happened, somebody would tell me. He was the caption for god sakes. “Am I the last one to know about this? More importantly why would they fire Mr. Harrison? He was an awesome coach.”

Nick shrugged, “Beat me. But I’m really curious about how a woman going to coach thirteen guy on the ice. She’s gotta be very good if they hired her for a sport like that.” 

Aiden nodded his head, “Yeah, well, we’ll see.

XXXXxxxx

Isabella looked over her reflection in the mirror. It was lunch time which meant that it was cheerleading try outs. She changed into her gym clothes which was a grey t-shirt with the school’s symbol on it and black short shorts pairing with white tennis shoes. She was beyond nervous; this was her first time trying out/auditioning for something she really wanted. Sure her mama made her audition for roles for the school musicals when she was younger but this was different. She was doing this for herself, not for her mother. Suddenly Nora appeared behind her, wearing exactly the same outfit with a smile on her face.

“Are you ready to do this?” she asked.

Bella smoothed out her t-shirt, despite that she ironed it twice this morning. She let out a nervous breath, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Nora immediately wrapped her arms around her stomach, placing her head on her shoulder looking into her eyes encouragingly, throughout the mirror, “You don’t have to be afraid. We’re going to nail this and we’re going to come to school tomorrow in our uniform. We’re going to bled in and everybody will except us.”

Bella grabbed the hands that were around her waist, tightening her grip. It was an intimate position, but not for the girls. They were best friend since childhood and they were always touchy feely people. Every time someone would sleepover at each other’s houses, they would cuddle until the morning arises; it was not a strange thing between them.  
Bella took a deep breath and step out Nora’s embrace as she turned around, determent shining in her eyes. “Okay, we’re ready to do this. I’m ready.”

Nora nodded her head with a smile and grabbed Bella’s hand, leading her in the gym. When they get inside there were several people talking among themselves, waiting for someone to show up and tell them what to do. Nora led Bella up the bleachers at the right corner and they sat down. Two minutes later, three of the most popular cheerleader walked into the gym in matching uniforms, behind them the cheerleading squad coach, Ms. Hunt. They stop in front of the crowed, the cheerleaders making their way behind the coach as she started talking.

“Welcome to cheerleading try out. As you may know my name is Ms. Hunt and I’m the coach of the cheerios. I see lot of you come to become a cheerleader but that’s not going to happen. Most of you will go home and continue her life like a normal person. But the ones who will get accepted, you’re lives will going to change. I want to get something clear before we start this.” she turned around and waved for her cheerleaders to stand forward. “These girls are my right hand. But the actual caption is Cloe Johnson.” She motioned toward the girl in the middle with blonde hair.

Ms. Hunt continued, “You only have one chance for this. Make me speechless and you’ll get in. Okay,” she clapped her hands together, looking excitedly at the crowed, “Let’s get this started.”

XXXXXXX

“Yes, Michele, I’ve got everything ready for tomorrow….No, no I’m still working on those…..but they are just due next we-Okay, fine. I’ll do them right now.” Quinn pounced down the phone before standing up and collapsing on the sofa in her office. She breathed for a few seconds when the door opened. She closed her eyes and said without seeing who is entering, “How many times I have to tell you to knock Greg? I got Santana to do it and you can’t? You can’t just barge in like that. Maybe I have someone important here.”

“Well, you didn’t have someone important here but now you have.” come the teasing reply.

Quinn immediately opened her eyes to see Rachel standing in the doorway, hands filled with homemade lasagna. As the smell hit Quinn nose, she was rushing toward her wife, quickly pulling her into her arms. Rachel balanced the meal on one hand and wrapped the other one around Quinn’s neck, burying her face into the soft flash.

“Hey, baby.” Rachel breathed out the words, leaving Quinn shivering at the husky voice.

“Hey.” Quinn kissed Rachel on the cheek and let her go. She grabbed the food from her and took a deep snip, “Oh my God, Rach. You’re a life safer. That’s exactly what I needed today.” 

Rachel cupped Quinn’s cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth, smiling tenderly, “That’s what I’m here for. To take care of you.”

Quinn smiled that goofy smile of hers and pecked Rachel on the mouth than turned around and sat down on the sofa. “Did you bring a fork or something? ‘Cause if you didn’t, I can go down to the cafeteria and bring some.” Quinn said.

Rachel reached into her pocket, pulling out a fork wrapped in a napkin. She walked to her wife and sat down beside her, handing the fork to Quinn. “Here. I don’t do anything half, you know that.”

Quinn grinned, recalling their many summer nights filled with making passionate love to each other in college where Rachel showed her for the first time, she didn’t do anything half. Quinn smirked at the memory. It was simpler times for them because they were young, filled with ambition and so in love with each other. At Quinn amazement they were still as in love with each other as the day they get together.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Quinn asked as she enjoyed her wife amazing lasagna. 

“I didn’t have to do anything at home.” Rachel simple shrugged, “I was done with lunch at eleven and I cleaned up the whole space so I thought I visit you. Also my sixth sense told me to come to you and it turned out it was right. I used to come here all the time so I thought why not?” 

Quinn practically inhaled the meal, “I’m really glad you’re here.” Quinn swallowed the bit inside her mouth and kissed a smiling Rachel on the cheek.

Xxxxxxx

“Next!” Ms. Hunt called out loud enough to be heard throughout the main door. Bella was waiting in line, as patiently as she possibly could but the nerves were killing her. Nora already finished her tryout which was fantastic. She was much better than Bella remembered from summer days, but she didn’t have time to think about that because she was next.  
She took a deep breath and let it out slowly; she gave herself mentally a last encouraging speech and walked inside the gym. There was a single table, Ms. Hunt and her right hands were sitting there, already judging her. She turned her gaze to the floor quickly finding her mark and introduced herself.

“Hello, my-my na-name is-“ She was freaking out inside. This wasn’t supposed to happen like that. She was a confident woman who could handle some stage fright. But clearly she wasn’t because Ms. Hunt interrupted her before she could make a bigger fool out of herself.

Ms. Hunt looked down at the charts, reading the name off the paper, “Isabella, right?” She lifted her head looking at Bella in the eye. 

Bella franticly nodded, “Yes, ma’am.”

Ms. Hunt made a clicking voice with her tongue, taking off her glasses and putting them on the table, “Look, I know this is a scary thing to do but if you want to do this right, you have to be confident about yourself. So why don’t we start over? What’s your name?”

Bella straightened her back, wiling her confidence back so ten minutes until she could get this over with. “Hello, my name is Isabella Berry-Fabray and I want to be a cheerleader.” 

Ms. Hunt nodded professionally, “Alright Isabella, whenever you’re ready.”

xxxxxxxx

After the quick chat with Nick, Aiden walked inside the classroom and settled down at his usual table at the front. His friends made fun of him constantly about him being the nerdy geek but they didn’t know he has dyslexia so he made sure to always sit in front in hope to help him get better as much as it could. He bended down to get his notebook from his bag when he caught a pair of legs in his line of vision. He frizzed for a second then he slowly looked up at the person. The person was a girl. A beautiful girl.  
She was smiling at him weirdly, probably because Aiden just stared at her for five minutes straight without murmuring a word. 

“Can I sit here? Is this seat taken?” asked the girl suddenly shy, picking at the edge of her books which was tightly hugged to her chest as she pointed to the chair beside Aiden.  
Aiden still didn’t say anything, making the girl more nervous as she added, “I’m the new girl. I used to sit at front in my old high school and that’s the only seat left unoccupied. Why are you staring at me?” asked the girl bluntly, finally finding confidence in herself.

Aiden’s cheeks got warm and he was pretty sure he was blushing, which was not the best thing to do in a situation like that. He shook his head to try and get it clean so he could talk to the girl without further making a fool of himself. “I-I’m sorry. I-I don’t know why I did that.” He run his fingers through his hair, motioning toward the chair, “You can sit here if you want to? If you still want to.”

The girl smiled softly and with a gentle ‘thanks’ she sat down beside Aiden. He tried to busy himself with his notebook because if he didn’t, he would be staring at the girl. 

“So…” she was the one who interrupted the silence that fell around them, “How come you sit here in the front row then being in the back with the cool kids?”

Aiden turned his head to look at her, “I um…I’m not really smart so I like to sit front, maybe somehow that’s going to help…” he said uncertain.

“I’m Avery Walker, by the way” Avery reached out her hand toward Aiden.

He smiled and accepted the handshake, “I’m Aiden Berry-Fabray, nice to meet you.”

Avery smiled, “Nice indeed.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Bella breathed heavily when the music stop and she was done with her choreography standing in the middle of the gym. She had a good feeling about her tryout routine ‘cause she was sweating which meant that she gave everything she had in her. She pushed a piece of hair which fell out of the ponytail, tucking it behind her ear and turning to look at the coach and her minions.

“Wow.” Ms. Hunt spoke first, “That was impressive, Isabella. Good job. You only have to work on your timing a little bit more then you’re ready to go. Now go take a shower and we’ll let you know tomorrow.”

Bella smiled as she nodded her head. She made a quick scan at the cheerleaders but her eyes only caught the HBIC, Chloe staring deadly into her eyes. She couldn’t place the cheerleader’s feeling about her but she hoped it’d turn out well.

Xxxxxxx

“Hmmm, yes baby.” Rachel moaned as Quinn was sucking on her neck with her hand up in Rachel’s blouse massaging her breast gently. The food was all but forgotten on the coffee table and they were lying down on the couch Quinn on top of Rachel. They were at it for ten minutes and they didn’t plan to stop any time soon.

But it turned out God was not on their side because the office door burst open and Santana stormed in. Quinn yelped and in her attempt to get off of Rachel, she lost her balance and fall down to the floor between the coffee table and the couch.

Santana placed her hands on her hips, disbelieving shining in her eyes, “Really, Quinn? Really? Can you not act like a horny teenager for one second, please?”

Rachel run her fingers through her hair to get the wild locks to get back to normal, smoothing out her blouse, “Hello to you too, Santana.” she sat up and pulled Quinn off the ground.

“Hello, Rachel.” Santana said her voice filled with so much sugar Rachel winced, then Santana turned back to Quinn, “You’re so lucky I was the one coming into your office because if it was Michael, you would be screwed.”

“Alright, fine, thank you for saving me. Now get out.” Quinn said.

“Quinn!” Rachel scolded, “There’s no way to talk to you friend like that. Especially if she saved you from being in trouble.”

“Why will I be in trouble, by the way?” Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow.

“Because your boss was coming here to discuss something with you. I saw him walking on the hallway and I literally run here ‘cause I know you have the wife here and I know you pretty well.”

“I think I’m gonna go home then. The kids going to be there soon.” Rachel explained, standing up and grabbing the meal. She turned to give a goodbye kiss to her wife when she saw her, sulking with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. “Aww.” Rachel cooed tenderly, “I’ll see you at home, sweetie.” Rachel quickly packed Quinn on the lips and walked out the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about the story; I’ll love to hear it. I didn’t write much of Harry but in the next chapter. What do you think what’ll happen with Chloe and Bella or Aiden and Avery. Will Quinn finally tells Rachel about the big case coming up and what will be Rachel reaction? Everybody noticed the Johnson name Chloe has? Stay tune…  
> ‘till next time


End file.
